1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clock generating device, a vibration type gyro sensor, a navigation device, an imaging device, and an electronic apparatus which can be suitably applied to an angular velocity sensor having a real time clock (RTC) function.
2. Related Art
In a conventional imaging device as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-292367, blurring is corrected from image signals captured by a charge coupled device (CCD) by a blurring detection algorithm in software. Further, in 2001-292367, in order to accurately perform the blurring correction by simplifying the discrimination between blurring and subject movement, an imaging device to which a gyro sensor for detecting an angular velocity is mounted is disclosed.
Further, in an imaging device such as a digital still camera (DSC), a digital video camera (DVC) or the like, since time data is incorporated into video recorded data, a real time clock (RTC) module having a time and calendar function, as well as the gyro sensor, is also mounted thereto.
Further, in order for a driver to know his own current position when driving, a global positioning system (GPS) navigation system has been mounted to a vehicle. In this case, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-4457, in addition to a GPS receiver, a gyro sensor is mounted as a stand-alone navigation detecting unit, in consideration of the case that a GPS signal can not be received when the vehicle passes through a tunnel or the like.
Further, the GPS navigation system has a RTC module for generating time information which is mounted thereto separately from the gyro sensor, in order to perform operations such as an arrival time expectation or the like when guiding the driver to a destination.
Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H8-285933, in order to reduce the satellite tracking time which is used to receive the GPS signal at the time of positioning, a method in which a visible satellite at the current time by using the current time from the RTC and a positioning calculation result or a navigation message stored in a storage unit is easily determined is disclosed.
However, in a conventional method for detecting the angular velocity using the gyro sensor, the RTC module needs to be mounted separately from the gyro sensor in order to generate the time information. Thus, there are problems in that miniaturization of the device is limited, and a manufacturing cost increases.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clock generating device, a vibration type gyro sensor, a navigation device, an imaging device, and an electronic apparatus which are capable of generating time information and detecting an angular velocity.